Causes et Conséquences
by KynnVyr
Summary: Quand Scott est kidnappé, Liam le prend mal, très mal. Il part a sa rescousse en repensant a tout ce que son Alpha représente pour lui, les causes et les conséquences de leur relation. Slash Sciam


« Scott ? »

Eh oui c'est bien moi, Liam, rougissant devant mon Alpha. Moi, Liam, qui vient de parler d'une voix tremblante. Il y a une très bonne raison à cela : je suis assis par terre, adossé à une colonne, dans un ancien temple au Mexique, et la cause de mon trouble se trouve juste devant moi : devant moi se trouve mon alpha, Scott McCall, aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance. Il est déstabilisant en tant qu'adolescent de voir son alpha exhiber sans aucune pudeur son corps nu, pas que ça me déplaise, j'aime beaucoup Scott. Beaucoup … beaucoup ! Mais la situation est gênante, et le fait que je sois dur comme je ne l'ai jamais été en le dévorant du regard n'y est pour absolument rien. Rien j'ai dit !

Après que Scott m'ait mordu, j'étais terrifié par ce qui m'arrivait, vraiment, et pas dans le sens : « Liam, c'est tout à fait normal, tu es un ado, ton corps change. » que mon beau-père m'a sorti quand j'ai essayé de lui en parler. Plus dans le sens « Merde, je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon corps, je vais tuer quelqu'un ! ».

Puis le soir de la « fête » de Lydia, soir de pleine lune, quand mon alpha m'a expliqué que nous étions des lycanthropes, le voir au-dessus de moi, me dominant de toute son aura, éclairé par la lueur de la pleine lune et me disant, à moi, seulement moi, que tout irait bien et qu'il m'aiderait. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à le considérer comme Mon Alpha. Et à espérer peut-être un petit peu plus.

Dans le puits, j'étais perdu, paralysé par la peur, affaiblis par le poison, l'aconit et l'argent : cocktail mortel pour les garous. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de grimper les murs, qui m'ont laissé la peau des mains en lambeau et plus fatigué qu'en sécurité, le désespoir est arrivé.

« Il m'a abandonné »

Scott, mon alpha, m'a laissé au fond de ce puits. Puis je l'ai entendu, son hurlement, si beau, si puissant, le hurlement de Mon Alpha, celui qui me dit qu'il vient me chercher. Ce hurlement a forcé mon cœur à se battre contre le mélange empoisonné présent dans mon sang, ce hurlement a donné un nouveau souffle à mon corps, me donnant la force d'essayer une dernière fois de m'en sortir. Et alors que Scott me tirait hors du trou, alors qu'il me serrait contre lui, je crois que mon esprit a enfin compris ce que mon corps savait déjà depuis un moment maintenant : Scott est Mon Alpha et il ne me laissera jamais.

Et je l'aime !

Surtout je l'aime.

Ses yeux doux quand ils se posent sur moi, la façon dont il veut protéger tous ses amis, y compris moi, sa puissance, son charisme. Scott quoi.

Après cette révélation à moi-même tout alla beaucoup mieux, je me laissais totalement porter par ses décisions pour tout ce qui a trait à la lycanthropie, tout en poursuivant ma vie de lycéen du mieux que je pouvais. Avec l'ancre la plus instable que quiconque puisse trouver : un presque adulte, loup garou, dans la merde surnaturelle de façon quasi constante et la personne que j'aime en secret.

Alors évidemment quand j'ai appris que Scott avais disparu, je l'ai plutôt mal pris. J'ai détruit la porte d'un casier. Et quand Stiles et Derek ont commencé à monter l'expédition de secours et que j'ai demandé à venir, ils m'ont renvoyé chez moi, comme si j'étais juste un gamin dans leurs pattes, en me disant qu'ils allaient chercher où Scott avait pu disparaître et qui l'avait enlevé, qu'ils pourraient s'occuper de tout seuls. Mais moi je sais où il est, après l'histoire des tueurs à gages il ne reste qu'une personne qui en voudrait assez à Scott pour faire ça, et c'est Kate.

Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a emmené au même endroit où Derek était retenu prisonnier, ou presque … bon j'espère qu'il sera par là-bas parce que en ce moment je suis en train de rouler sur la moto de Scott que j'ai empruntée, que je conduis sans permis d'ailleurs, mon téléphone a sonné plusieurs fois mais je n'ai pas répondu je me concentre sur une seul chose, la seul chose importante pour moi pour l'instant : trouver Scott.

Une fois devant la ville fantôme je me rends compte que je n'ai rien apporté, pas vraiment un problème puisqu'entre mes sens de loup et la lune qui éclaire très bien l'endroit je n'en aurais pas eu besoin. Donc je progresse doucement tout en me cachant dans les décombres de cette ville fantôme, je m'approche doucement de l'entrée de la caverne en me déplaçant de mur en mur, comme dans call of duty, mauvais exemple Mason fini toujours par me tuer à ce jeu, merde concentre toi Liam, tu dois trouver Scott. Je n'entends aucun bruit, c'est plutôt bon signe non ? Je continue de m'avancer et saute dans l'entrée le plus discrètement possible, j'atterris dans la poussière omniprésente sur le sol.

J'ai commencé à chercher dans ces couloirs et toujours rien, c'est un vrai labyrinthe ce truc, mais au moins même si je n'ai toujours pas trouvé Scott je ne suis pas tombé non plus sur les « autres », ce qui m'apporte un certain soulagement au milieu de l'angoisse qui me sert le cœur actuellement. Je vais devoir m'aventurer dans les salles maintenant et ça veut dire que ça va être beaucoup plus dangereux, c'est à ce moment que je regrette d'être partis sans attendre les autres. Je continu de marcher dans le couloir sombre et plein de poussière jusqu'à arriver à une porte, bon ben faut bien commencer quelque part, je tends l'oreille, celle de loup, pour essayer de distinguer un bruit indiquant la présence de quelqu'un là dedans. Comme cette sorte de respiration faible que j'entends, j'ouvre doucement la porte pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur et ne voyant pas de danger potentiel j'entre doucement. C'est une sorte d'église, de vieille église, les colonnes sont cassées et comme les murs recouverts de gravures incompréhensibles à moitié recouvertes par la nature et la même sorte de poussière sablonneuse qu'il y a partout recouvre le sol. Je m'avance doucement vers la respiration que j'entends, vers le fond de l'église, et je vois d'où elle provient, ce qui malheureusement n'est qu'une lucarne dans le mur qui laisse passer le vent, créant ainsi le bruit de respiration que j'entendais à l'origine, ainsi que la lumière de la lune. Déçu je me retourne et c'est là que je le voie : un berserker.

Je suis dans la merde, je viens sauver Scott et je me fais attraper ? Pas bon ça. J'esquive la première charge du berserker et essai de lui mettre un coup de griffe au visage, mauvaise idée puisque le berserker en profite pour immobiliser le bras et me lancer contre un mur, très solide le mur, avant de s'approcher doucement de moi. Je roule sur le côté pour l'éviter et essai de le repousser plus loin de moi avec un coup dans la poitrine, mauvaise idée aussi puisque le berserker ne bronche même pas. Le monstre fini par m'attraper, je n'ai pas réussi à l'esquiver cette fois, il me tient par la gorge, ça commence lentement à m'asphyxier. Dans une vaine tentative d'évasion je me débats et essai de le blesser à coup de griffe, mais son armure d'os est trop solide je n'arrive à rien, seulement à déchirer un peu le cuir sur ses bras ce qui fait à peine grogner le berserker mais ne le distrait pas assez puisqu'il continue à m'étrangler doucement et inlassablement, maigre consolation mais quitte à mourir je veux au moins laisser ma marque sur le monstre, je m'acharne donc à détruire le plus possible son armure. Quand je pense avoir laissé ma trace sur le berserker je regarde mon travail proche de m'évanouir et me pétrifie, la devant mes yeux ahuries et flous à cause du manque d'air se trouve le tatouage de Scott, le tatouage de mon Alpha.

« Scott »

J'arrive à articuler difficilement en le regardant dans les yeux, les yeux de Scott derrière l'hideux masque en os, des yeux qui en temps normal sont calmes, cette fois remplis de haine. Des yeux qui arrivent à me calmer quand je panique et que je perds le contrôle, les yeux de mon Alpha. Je vois ses pupilles se dilater alors que je me soumets entièrement à sa poigne, mourir de la main de celui que l'on aime n'est pas si mauvais non ? Peut-être un peu cliché. Mais contre toute attente il me relâche, je m'effondre sur le sol du temple en toussant et en reprenant ma respiration et fini par regarder Scott qui recule doucement devant moi en se tenant la tête et en grognant de douleur. Trébuchant sur une pierre et s'appuyant sur une colonne, il se mit à agripper son masque et commence à l'arracher de sa tête. Les hurlements de douleurs me font partager cette souffrance, ils sont trop fort, trop puissants. Une fois détaché, dans un hurlement de triomphe de mon Alpha, le masque tomba en poussière, suivi bientôt par tout l'équipement de berserker. Et voilà comment je me trouve devant un Scott nu comme au jour de sa naissance, le cœur battant trop vite, rougissant un peu et ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder, de me repaître de tout mon saoule de sa glorieuse anatomie d'Alpha en pleine possession de ses moyens, tous ses moyens.

« Scott ! »

Je dis doucement son prénom encore peu sûr de moi, il était un berserker il n'y a pas 20 secondes.

Quand il s'écroule au sol je me précipite pour le rattraper en hurlant son prénom cette fois, il m'attrape alors et me sert contre lui, prend une grande inspiration au creux de mon cou.

« Liam, Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal, dis moi que je ne t'ai pas fait de mal, dis moi que je ne t'ai pas blessé. » Alors que je le rassure je me retrouve, allez savoir comment, sur ses genoux et lui adossé à une colonne le nez toujours dans mon cou prenant de grandes inspirations et le cœurs envoyant toujours plus d'adrénaline dans le reste de mon corps, il me frotte le dos et je mentirais si je disais que la situation ne me convenait pas. J'adorais ça. Alors quand il a commencé à mordiller mon cou j'ai sursauté et mes mains se sont accrochées sur ses épaules, mais je n'ai rien dit, j'ai peut-être gémis de contentement de me faire grignoter comme ça par mon alpha.

« Liam tu es mon Bêta. »

J'ai acquiescé silencieusement.

« Tu es mon premier bêta, tu es mon seul Bêta, et tu es ce qui fait de moi un Alpha, un bon Alpha. »

J'ai gémi quand il m'a mordu plus fortement, ça va laisser une marque, la marque d'un Alpha. Il doit sûrement sentir mon érection pressé sur ses abdos à travers mon pantalon, ce qui me fait rougir de gêne l'espace d'un instant, avant de sentir la sienne contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ce qui me fait rougir tout simplement cette fois.

La suite est un enchaînement d'actions très agréables que mon Alpha m'a fait subir, marquant petit à petit l'entièreté de mon corps de son odeur. Suite d'actions finissant par moi écroulé nu contre mon Alpha nu, tous les 2 haletants, l'adrénaline commençant à retomber, et avec une seule et unique pensée dans mon esprit : « j'appartiens totalement à mon Alpha, à Scott. »

On a sûrement du s'endormir à ce moment-là, parce que la seule chose dont je me souviens ensuite c'est de me réveiller sous une couverture, serré contre Scott, et entendant les voies du groupe de sauvetage, mais je me suis rendormis.

À mon second réveil, j'étais toujours contre Scott, mais dans une voiture et habillé cette fois. Quand j'ai commencé à bouger, Scott m'a caressé doucement le dos en me murmurant au creux de l'oreille : « Reposes toi Liam, on est bientôt arrivé à la maison. » il y eut un petit silence et malgré mon esprit somnolent, je suis presque sûr d'avoir senti un bisou sur ma tempe et la poigne de Scott autours de ma taille se resserrer, puis ce qu'il dit fis sauter plusieurs battements à mon cœurs, et frissonner tout mon corps de plaisir, avant que je ne me rendorme.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, je vais tellement m'approprier ton corps que tu ne pourras plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à moi, que tu appartiens à l'Alpha Scott McCall et tout le monde pourra sentir mon odeur sur ton corps et ton odeur sur le mien, définitivement. »

Le fait que l'ouïe des loups soit très supérieur à la normal et que tout le monde avait probablement entendu ne m'a absolument pas traversé l'esprit.


End file.
